Multifarrowing unit structures suffer from disease problems since cleaning is difficult and the killing of all bacteria uncertain due to the interior of the structure being shielded from the sun's direct ultraviolet rays which would kill all bacteria.
Disease is spread by the bateria penetrating the wood or concrete material of the floors and being retained there indefinitely thereby exposing each litter that uses the same area. There is no effective way to remove all of the bacteria since it usually penetrates too deeply into the concrete or wood material. Also, animals housed in a common building necessarily breath the same air and if disease is present in the building it will be spread to all animals breathing the common air.
The large farrowing structures also lack the ability to be moved about which is necessary for maintaining farrowing structures on fresh ground at all times.
A problem with outdoor farrowing units has also been the difficulty of cleaning these units and keeping them free of disease-spreading bacteria. Furthermore, these outdoor units are unusable in cold weather since small pigs cannot endure the colder weather.
Accordingly, a farrowing enclosure is needed that is simple in construction, easy to clean and be moved about thereby assuring the sow and pigs that they will have a clean disease-free fresh air environment.